Waving
Wave attacks are a great tactic to use to get Great Dragon armor and Elemental Dragon eggs and armor. Use this tactic for Great Dragon Armor: IMPORTANT Information for Great Dragon Armor: ''' *Camps regenerate troops at a rate of 10% every 1 minute' **As long as waves hit, the Camp will remain cleared of troops until it starts to regenerate (when you lose troops, it has started to regenerate) *If you use different troop types, you must make sure the timing is right **You do NOT want your smaller waves moving ahead of your larger waves *To check timing, click on the target and set up the troops you want to attack with... look at time and see how long it will take for it to reach the Camp. *For the 1 troop waves, spies can be sent for quicker hits but timing has to be correct'' *Once a camp has started regenerating, it needs to be killed twice before single troops can be sent. *'SAFE WAVING: A much safer method of waving is to just send enough troops kill the camp every time. Another safer method is to send enough troops to kill it twice. Then send enough to kill 10% respawn with every wave.' Using this tactic for Elemental Eggs and Armor: *Send enough troops to clear the Wilderness *Send another wave to clear the Wilderness *Send a smaller wave (100-1k troops) + the GD or an ED *Send a smaller wave to keep it cleared (repeat sending smaller waves until your GD or ED returns so you can send again) *Send a smaller wave + GD or an ED *Repeat small wave/GD wave until Dragon must heal IMPORTANT Information for Elemental Eggs and Armor: *Important Information for Great Dragon Armor applies here as well *The smaller waves are keeping the Wild cleared to ensure your GD or EDs do not take additional damage from hitting troops (extra healing time) **The number of smaller waves will depend on how long it takes your GD/ED to attack and return **Look at the time it takes for your dragon to hit, multiply it by 2, and calculate how many waves need to hit (10-30s apart) in this time frame **If it is more than 2 small waves, you are better off just using the inital 2 waves to ensure it is completely cleared *If you have more GD/EDs you can send, send them with your smaller waves until you don't have more to send. Then continue to send troop only small waves to ensure the Wilderness stays clear. *After you have 2-3 Dragons armored, the smaller waves can be removed completely REGARDLESS of whether you cleared the wild or not, your dragon will always take a small amount of damage. But by clearing it twice prior to the GD arriving, it will take less damage. To further reduce this amount of healing time, research higher levels of Aerial Combat. 'For more information on this, visit this page: 'Aerial Combat. YOU MUST HAVE ALL WILDERNESS SLOTS FILLED BEFORE YOU SEND THE WAVES! '''Either get all the nearest lvl 1-2 wilds or the '''2nd closest lvl 9-10s if you depend on your resource production, but all of them must be filled. If not, you will capture the wild and your troops will reinforce it each time it is hit. Also, this technique can NOT 'be used to collect Anthropus Talismans. Alternate tactics - submitted by Grindfest: Use this tactic for Great Dragon Armor: *Send enough troops to clear the Anthropus Camp *Send another wave to clear the Camp *Send one '''spy '''until you lose one *Start again with a different camp after losing one troop *Repeat this until all armor is obtained Using this tactic for Elemental Eggs and Armor: *Send enough troops to clear the Wilderness *Send another wave to clear the Wilderness *Send a wave of 10 '''spies '+ the GD or an ED for each dragon you have available (ie. if you have 4 usable dragons, you send four waves, each with 10 spies and a dragon.) *Start on a different wild and repeat the process until all Dragons must heal '''The spies speed up the dragons and allow them to have the same travel duration no matter which dragon you use. And if you end up losing spies, they are the easiest useful troop to replace. Category:Battle Category:Wilderness Category:Anthropus Camps Category:Armor Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay